Wolf Body, Human Soul
by TaintedOwl
Summary: Will has given up on everything. Trapped in the form of a wolf and tortured for five years has slowly destroyed him. Can the intervention of a few certain nations save him in time before he finally snaps forever?
1. Chapter 1

Ok now I know I haven't been on much but I have a good reason Kay? So please review. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get your lazy butts up! Ya been asked after!" Will hit the ground hard with a groan. It was old crotchety Matron again. Then again getting asked after was a rare good occurrence. Already eleven Will had less chance of getting picked for adoption or fostering.

He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and got up to walk out. Not many would choose him anyway. He had platinum blonde scruffy hair that never sat down and blue eyes. He was small and thin for his age which wasn't fun. Even stranger was that one piece of hair was snowy white.

A small group of five boys including Will stood by the wall as Matron conversed with a businessman. He looked innocent but had an air of menace around him. The man walked over to inspect them briefly. Almost all of the boys were from a pack of bullies and were strong but had no brains.

They smirked at Will who was their favorite target. Will shivered and tried to press himself farther into the wall. "They'll do." The man said before hustling them outside and into a black van. Will was sure the man broke several speed limits before skidding to a stop in front of a office.

The boys were pushed in quickly to a sparse room. All that was in it was a smiling businessman and a cloth covered something. "Be proud boys. This is the experiment of a lifetime." The man said in a slick oily voice. Will started.

They were to be experimented on?!

A voice in the back of his head to get the hell out of there but the door was locked. The man smiled and pulled of the cloth. A gun instrument stood there. Chaos erupted from the pack of bullies.

The man pressed a button then slid out the door quickly. Will hit the ground as his legs gave out. Tears fled down his cheeks as waves of pain wracked him. He could dimly hear the other boys screaming in pain. He arched his back then went limp as the pain finally subsided to a dull throbbing.

He shoved himself to his paws... Wait paws?! Will did a quick once over. He was a fully grown wolf with a streak of white on his head. Blood coated his feet and for a moment Will had the urge to lap it up. It wasn't his so Will looked around. And wished he hadn't. The other boys were dead pools of blood around them.

A hand grasped his scruff and a collar was snapped in place around his neck. Will writhed as electricity coursed from the collar into him. "The machine was a fail but we have one out of it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxx Please review! Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to not write anymore chapters until someone reviews.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will snarled in agony as the electricity coursed through him. His claws shot out, killing the man instantly."Very good."

Will growled. The electricity snapped off with a low buzz. The man trotted out of the room to make notes on a clipboard. Will backed away from the bloody body. He hadn't meant to kill him.

It just happened. It had been five years. Five years of torture and pain. Will had seen so many die in front of him. The pain was meant to bend him to the men's will. They had found out Will was stubborn. Will curled into a ball. He didn't know how much more he could take before he gave in to their demands.

The collar sputtered and smoked. The man walked back into the room. "It's time to initiate stage Phoenix. Take the wolf with you." Will snarled and clawed the stone floor as a few men dragged him out to be put in a cage.

They gave names to all their experiments. Will's had been Experiment Alpha. Apparently the group's base was in a labyrinth of tunnels underneath the office building he had seen. His claws scratched the stone as he struggled resolutely against going in the cage. Light electrics shocks zipped through Will.

The group's name was Umbra. To Will's hatred experiment Alpha had been a war experiment to see what killer you could get with the body of a wolf and the mind of a human. Will had been the only survivor and the machine was blown up, the project scrapped. Like he cared.

What he did care about was revenge and not doing anything the group said. So far he had wreaked his revenge on twenty people, either maiming or killing them.

"Ok boys. Pull!" Will was yanked into the titanium cage and the door clanged shut. Will bunched his muscles and glared at the handlers with inhuman gold eyes, his glacier blue eyes gone in the experiment five years ago.

The cage swung as it was picked up and put on a truck bed. Will banged himself bruised against the cage bars as the engine revved. Will let out a snarl as the sound whipped through his delicate ears.

The truck peeled out of the driveway while Will tried to chew off the leash that had been attached to his collar. No luck there. Sad. Will curled into a ball and wondered where they were going.

Cxcxcccccxxxfvcxcvccccccxxcccxxcvcxcvxxccxx

I don't own Hetalia but still you can read and review. The reason Will's personality keeps differing so drastically is because his wolf side and human side are constantly fighting for control. It's like multiple personality disorder.


	3. Chapter 3

Can anyone draw me a picture of Will? I want to change the cover Image but I can't find anything suitable. I don't care if its of his wolf form or his human form. It couldn't even be both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will snarled as the trunk door was opened and sunlight streamed in. One of the handlers took a risk and grabbed the leash.

Will lunged and tried to bite the idiot but his teeth closed on air. His bite didn't hold lycanthropy or anything but everyone knew he could take a hand off.

"God, this wolf is vicious." Will dismissed it and made a warning snap as people dragged the cage out of the trunk. A few more chains were wrapped around his throat before the cage door opened.

Will leapt out and was nearly choked at the pressure put on his throat. He was unloaded from a black truck. A few more black vans circled the truck like silent vigils. The street was deserted and Will was dragged in choking a large building.

He could hear yelling from far off getting closer as he was dragged to a set of doors. He could see the leader in a business suit stroll in. He couldn't see but he could still hear.

"Hello gentlemen. Now are we going do this the easy way or the hard one?" From the multiple gunshots and yelling the easy way wasn't a option for the people inside.

Will's handlers released their hold on the wolf and Will charged into the room. It was a mess of fighting and Will lunged for someone without a second thought. He knocked a tall asian down and pinned him, paws on his chest.

The man had a single fly away black curl on his head and brown or hazel eyes with tan skin. He was taller but Will pressed him to the ground. He thrashed around and Will could hear other people yelling.

Will lunged, eager for blood and pain. And stopped.

Memories flooded back into his head. He staggered away from the Korean man and the Korean ran back into the crowd. His scarf. The brief time he had a good friend. 'Will. My name is Will!' Will twisted around and charged the businessman but hands caught his leash and he stopped, thrashing.

He was too late. It was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own hetalia. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait guys!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

China's eyes flashed open and he bolted to his feet. The last he remembered was a fuzzy memory of businessmen walking into the meeting room and a bigger then normal arctic wolf pinning down Korea. After that, everything went dark. "Hello, aru?" China called hoping for a answer.

"Aniki is awake!" China heaved a sigh of relief. Korea, his little brother, was ok. Though not at the same time. China looked around. It looked like a sparsely furnished jail cell. The walls were painted flat white and a cot was placed against the wall.

"Are you ok? Did the wolf thing hurt you? Is anyone else here?" China called back. There was a thumping on the wall to his left most likely where Korea was.

"Everyone else is here da ze. And no. The wolf didn't hurt me at all" Korea called back. There were murmurs of assent from other cells. China huffed in irritation. If there were no nations free then it got a lot harder to escape from where they were. Why wasn't Korea hurt by the wolf though. Seemed like strange behavior for a arctic wolf. Then again he had no clue about arctic wolves. Maybe they didn't hurt people.

...That seemed unlikely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will groggily shook his head and raised it from the wire floor. They were back in the underground. Twinges of pain shot through him as he raised himself unsteadily to his paws and nudged the wire door open. Most of the time Umbra just locked the door to the hallway instead of shutting him in a cage. Will trotted through the doorway. Flashes of memories continued to assault his mind, causing discomfort with his wolf side.

Who was he in reality? Maybe the whole thing had been a dream. He paused outside of a doorway that led to the oh so cleverly named holding cells. He could hear a chinese person call out. Strange. Umbra almost never put someone in the holding cells. He yelped slightly when he heard one of the people, korean perhaps, call him a wolf thing. He wasn't a thing.

He wasn't.

Will padded in the hallway and heard a few yelp. Of course it had to be the hallway leading to the room he usually slept him. He could smell white hot rage and fear. It was quiet and nothing happened till the last cell. His muscles locked up as he felt a hand a hand touch his scruff. The person laughed, a loud obnoxious sound and patted his scruff, tracing Will's back.

Was the person petting him?

That never happened. If anyone touched him here it meant pain, not kindness. It felt nice, warm against Will's fur and he leaned into it, rumbling slightly. "America! You bloody git! You going to get hurt!" A british voice yelled. America who ever he was laughed again and Will turned his head to look at him.

He wore a bomber jacket over a stars and stripes tee and blue jeans. His glasses balanced haphazardly in front of his bright blue eyes. His hair was gold with a stubborn tuft of hair and a curl. Will nudged his hand and loped down the hallway.

What was going to happen to the nice person, the first to show him kindness in five years?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have a feeling that even if I didn't describe him or say his name you could tell what idiot nation would take the risk of getting his hand bitten off to pet the wolf. I don't own hetalia but R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back for hopefully a while! Did anyone miss me?

. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.. .x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x. ..x.

Will snarled. The plan was to kill/torture the nations. He crept backward away from the scientist's door and began to trot down toward the cells. Maybe the scientists didn't think he was very smart because it was simple to crawl through the ventilation system. And even easier to eavesdrop on them. Now how to break the nations out without them getting hurt. Perhaps a direct approach will be best as Umbra never expected their experiments to fight back.

Will wriggled back through the air ducts carefully, trying to make as little sound as was possible. Even though, he felt like Umbra could hear his heart beating like a brass drum. He paused for a second, drinking in precious air. By his calculations, he should be right above the area in front of America?'s cell. With incredible precision, Will drew a circle around him with his claws.

As he waited for it to collapse the other side tried to argue. _You'll probably die and they won't care. They're just stupid humans. One pets your head and your willing to die helping them escape. It snarled. _Will growled. He was perfectly fine with dying even if it was after such a traumatic period in his life. It would be a nice peaceful change to this hell. And it wasn't the pat on the head it was the blatant kindness after so long with none.

His inner demon slunk away with a snarl, knowing Will was dead set on doing this. The metal ground and finally gave way with a soft rumble and Will landed neatly in front of America's cell. He could hear everyone's gasp of shock even if they couldn't see what had happened. Will stared at the surprised America before setting his sights on the door.

That dared stand in his way. Will flexed his claws that brought them down with a quick neat slash to the lock. It sheared through it like a knife through warm butter but Will could feel a trickle of blood running down his paw.

Will winced as the slight pain but gave a sharp yip as his collar shocked him lightly. A warning not to do anything, so it must mean they didn't know what he was doing. Leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind him and a shocked America, Will limped to the next cell.

This one held a albino lying on the bed. He looked up then groaned and his head fell back on the bed. Will felt a twing of sadness like a dart. Were they really that afraid of him? He had done nothing but look scary and nearly hurt the korean man..

Oh now, he could see their point. A warm hand was placed on his back and Will flinched. He still didn't get the whole love thing quite yet and it made hime nervous. "It's ok wolfy."America told him goofily. Will stared at him. Wolfy? What the hell? The albino looked up shocked and bolted to his feet.

"America!? How!?"The albino man asked. America gave him a smile.

"Wolfy here helped me! Can you help Prussia now?" America said cheerfull. Will shrugged and aimed a blow at the lock. He need to move quickly or eventually Umbra might come to check in. Which would be incredibly painful with the electric collar around his neck.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x. ..x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x

I do not own Hetalia sadly but you can read and review!


End file.
